


Youth

by SteveninRavenclaw



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveninRavenclaw/pseuds/SteveninRavenclaw
Summary: 「I don't wanna live my youth with drugs and parties. I'm such a loser.」Rue said.「No, you're not,」Jules smiled, 「Youth is everything.」
Relationships: Rue Bennett/Jules Vaughn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Youth

Young

「While Fitzgerald's youth is liquor and party, and Hemingway's youth is warfare and weapon, I look forward to hearing your definition of your youth. As your assignment today, your speech shall be delivered tommorrow.」

The bell rang, marking the end of school day. Boys and girls rushed out to the soccer field, waiting for Nate Jacob's wonderful performance. There, alone, Rue sat on her chair, with head buried in her arms on the desk, her mind wandering.

「What is my youth? What should my youth look like? Should I go to university, get a job, get married, have a baby, and get old like a normal American girl?」

As these questions crossed her mind, her phone rang. It was Jules. 「Wanna com over 2 my house 2night?」Smile gradually appeared on Rue's face.「Sure. luv u.」

Rue loved the feeling of cycling. Her feet moved up and down, as if she's not just powering the wheels of bike, but also the wheels of time and youth. Cycling gave her a sense of control, unlike the feeling of driving where it literally seemed the engine was driving you instead of you driving it. She felt the breeze stroking her, and the flashing colors moving quickly beside her with no obstacles of glass. Everything felt more real than ever. She could finally breathe, and live.

She remembered the days when her father was still around, teaching her to ride when she was eight. And she loved to sit on the back seat of her father's bike, arms resting around his belly. At that time, Rue was the name of a sweet girl in a father's loving words, but not a drug addict living under shade.

It was not a long distance to Jules' house. But it took her quite a long time to arrive there. She dumped the bike on the front yard, went straight to the attic where Jule's bedroom was. 

She saw Jules, in her constant pink and her colorful hair. Rue came over to the bed, lying down, eyes staring at the ceiling.

「I don't wanna live my youth with drugs and parties. I'm such a loser.」

A cuckoo on the poplar outside the window is shouting, meaninglessly, to the sky.

「No you are not. You have friends, family, and you have me. You are the last person I think of as a loser.」Jules put her hand on Rue's face. 「Look at me, Rue. We are young, and we can do anything simply because we are young. Youth is power, possibility and everything positive that you can think of.」Something strong and hopeful is shining in Jules' eyes. Rue didn't know what it is, but she could feel it, it's warm and brilliant.

She suddenly understood her youth.

...


End file.
